1. Field of the Invention
The patent relates to the field of power tools and more particularly to the use of dust collection systems in connection with power tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power tools often create dust, debris or loose particles as the working element of the power tool engages a work piece. For example, a power saw may create saw dust as the blade cuts wood. Thus, it is known for a vacuum and a hose to be provided in association with the power tool so that the vacuum can collect the debris through the hose. In the case of air driven (e.g., pneumatic) tools, a hose may alternatively carry compressed air to the tool from a compressor. Despite the utility of the hose, it is desirable for power tool designers to construct the power tool apparatus as compact as possible. To this end, designers of power tools attempt to make the dimensions and footprint of the power tool as small as possible. This provides for ease of transport and storage, and reduces space utilized at a work site. A problem is that the hose hangs loose such that it adds to the footprint of the power tool apparatus and may possibly be damaged by the power tool.
What is neither disclosed nor suggested by the prior art is a power tool apparatus equipped with a hose such that the hose does not add significantly to the footprint of the apparatus and does not get in the way of the power tool.